


Poursuite

by KanraChrome



Series: Vampire Hunter Ethan [3]
Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU - Raphael and Ethan can fight, Eloise acts as bait, Fights, Gen, Snipers, Swords, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: Béliath est blessé, tout le monde s'inquiète pour tout le monde. Sauf pour lui. Mais Raphaël et Eloise savent comment l'inclure.
Series: Vampire Hunter Ethan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721254





	Poursuite

Béliath et Léandra étaient blessés. Béliath aurait pu y passer. Béliath aurait pu mourir et il aurait été seul. Tout seul. Comme quand ses camarades étaient morts, qu’Oso avait emmené Willi. Qu’il s’était retrouvé seul. Tout seul. Raphaël et Eloïse l’avaient intercepté après qu’il ait soigné Béliath, sentant sa détresse mieux que tous les autres pris dans le chaos d’une réunion d’urgence. Il y avait Ivan à calmer et Aaron à empêcher de piéger toute la forêt. Personne n’avait pensé à lui. Il était seul, encore. Et soudain il ne l’était plus, Eloïse secouée mais encore suffisamment lucide pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme si elle savait que c’était lui qu’il ne fallait pas laisser seul. Raphaël avait une main sur son épaule, Eloïse avait posé la sienne sur son avant-bras. Les larmes ne couleraient pas, il n’en avait plus aucune à verser, mais le tressaillement de ses épaules voulait tout dire.

Leur réunion privée n’avait duré que quinze minutes, le temps d’aller récupérer une arme d’une autre époque chargée et se mettre d’accord sur la marche à suivre. Si l’autre psychopathe en avait après Eloïse, alors il lui servirait sur un plateau, à sa demande. Ils n’avaient plus grand chose à perdre de toute façon, ils allaient tous y passer si ils ne l’interceptaient pas maintenant. Raphaël avait sa rapière déjà tirée, calme et concentré. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux combattants coordonnés contre lui après tout, surtout pour défendre Eloïse. “Je veux pas perdre Bél.” Avait-il dit en se prenant le visage dans les mains, assis prostré sur l’escalier pendant leur réunion. “Nous ne le perdrons pas.” lui avait-elle dit, la voix tremblant d’angoisse en serrant trop fort son bras, livide à ses côtés mais déterminée. 

Raphaël avait tout planifié pour eux, leurs mouvements, leur position, leur angle d’attaque. Eloïse courrait en hurlant au vampire ennemi de venir la collecter avec les intérêts puisqu’il avait attendu si longtemps, Raphaël suffisamment proche d’elle pour avoir l’air mal à l’aise dans cet environnement au sol inégal qui réduirait ses capacités de combat en plus de sa cécité. Ethan était invisible. Pas juste physiquement. Il était absolument impossible à repérer, sans le moindre souffle, le moindre battement de cœur, la moindre émotion. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se disait, mais il pouvait voir que la situation était tendue alors que Raphaël proposait un duen en digne chevalier. Il était si beau le pacifiste du manoir, après leur avoir annoncé un plan tellement bas que même Ethan n’y aurait pas pensé. 

Eloïse s’était éloignée de la clairière, cachée dans le creux d’un arbre pendant que le combat faisait rage. Raphaël luttait, parait, feintait encore et encore, déjà blessé au bras et au flanc après avoir esquivé in extremis les griffes de l’ennemi. Il était essoufflé, il avait arraché son bandeau, maintenant tordu entre les mains d’Eloïse qui commençait à douter. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle craque. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle l’appelle. Ethan avait profité de chaque fracas de coup pour se mettre en position minutieusement, respirant à peine alors qu’il voyait toute la scène à travers sa lunette. 

Et puis Raphaël s’était effondré comme une poupée de chiffon pour éviter un coup. Le coup de feu retentit dans le silence soudain de la forêt, la balle d’argent passant entre deux côtes pour se loger dans son cœur. Le choc de l’impact l’avait fait reculer, suffisamment pour qu’une seconde balle se loge dans sa cuisse. Un tir trop précis pour être le fruit du hasard. Il était toujours impossible à repérer. Comme Oso lui avait appris. Il était dans son dos en un instant, son fusil abandonnée dans le fourré, sa lame pointée en avant pour l’enfoncer entre ses côtes, les yeux de l’Ancien s’ancrant à ceux d’Ethan en coin alors que sa lame heurtait juste assez la balle pour l’enfoncer plus loin. 

\- Une stratégie bien basse … une arme à feu et un couteau ?   
\- Une épée plus courte.

Le vampire s’était dérobé alors qu’il tournait sa lame dans la blessure, râlant et riant en même temps, ses yeux fous ancrés à ceux d’Ethan avant de disparaître. Eloïse s’était jetée aux côtés de Raphaël pour l’aider, Ethan avait repris son arme au canon encore chaud. Il ne tremblait plus. Il n’y avait que dans ces moments qu’il ne tremblait pas. La Chasse reprendrait plus tard.


End file.
